


The Snake Gorgon

by HUANG_XUE_LI



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Fanart, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:28:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24250573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HUANG_XUE_LI/pseuds/HUANG_XUE_LI
Summary: Old art featuring chibi loli Medusa!!
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	The Snake Gorgon




End file.
